bntestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Order Awards 2005
=**The Order Awards 2005**= Results **The Architect of the Orders new boardpic is... Abstain!* (10)** The second place goes to: Wooz (7) The third place goes to: Gus (3) The fourth place is shared by: Ratty (2) and Ozrat (2) The sympathy price goes to: Baboon (1) //* Since Abstain is not a member, the actual honor of being the designated boardpic architect of the **Order** goes to Wooz. In addition, let it be known that the majority of the 'Abstain' votes were by people who had not even included the category in their PM.// **The God-King of the** Order **is... Gerko! (12)** Followed not too close by: Kharn (4) as well as Luke (2) and Ratty (2). Wooz (1), Aragorn (1), eom (1), Elissar (1) and Abstain (1) finished in another timezone. **The Coolest Orderite is... Kharn! (5)** Malkavian (4) is considered by the mob as semi-cool. Luke (2), Azure Stone (2), Dove (2), Mohrg (2) share the status of being ranked as third coolest in the **Order**. The Commissar (1), Aragorn (1), Wooz (1), Ratty (1), Murdoch (1), Tone Capone (1), The Psychopathic Pollock (1) and Elissar (1) were not even close. **The Funniest Member is none other than... our champion Kilus! (7)** Jebus (5) finished on a strong second place. Luke (3) didn't even try to be funny like the two above and is much content with his third place. The Commissar (2) is cranky that she didn't place any better than fourth. Abstain (2) beats the sympathy-price winners by stealing the fifth place for Funniest Member. Malkavian (1), Ratty (1), Wooz (1), Azure Stone (1), Gus (1) and Terra Firma (1) runs crying to their mummies (as opposed to mommies). **The sexiest members are, not entirely unexpectedly... Luke (4) and** The Commissar **(4)!** The hot Skenvoy (2) steams in at second place with Kharn (2) the hunk, though oddly enough together with the kartoffel Tone Capone (2), the "I swear I am straight" Jebus (2) and Abstain (2). At third place we find Azure Stone (1), Aragorn (1), WaterGirl (1), Gus (1), Wooz (1), Calculon (1) and Dove. **OMFG, TEH BLIND - The Ugliest Orderite is... Kotario, weighing in heavy with (5) votes!** The formerly predicted winner for this award (until Kotario posted his pic) Ozrat (4) takes a strong second place, together with Miss Dove (4). As formerly advertised in his avatar, the fugly of Sander (2) together with that of the unseen CCR (2) (Or whatever his name is this week) finishes third, just like the quite popular Abstain (2). Elissar (1), Gus (1), Jebus (1), Tone Capone (1), Kilus (1) and Baboon (1) finish at fourth place. **The happiest member of the** Order **is... Luke! (4).** Wooz (3), Mad Dog (3) and Abstain (3) finish second. Ozrat (2) Tone Capone (2) Jebus (2) third. Sander (1), Mohrg (1), Azure Stone (1), eom (1), Kilus (1) and Calculon (1) finish fourth with one puny vote each. **The member with the most Angst is... CCR! (5)** Dove (4) finish second. Paladin Solo (3) third. Azure Stone (2), Baboon (2) and Wooz (2) fourth. Tone Capone (1), Malkavian (1), Kharn (1), Abstain (1), The Vault Dweller (1), Ratty (1) and Jebus (1) are not nearly depressed enough for this award. **The Orderite most members would like to meet IRL is... Wooz! (5)** Close, but no cigar for Kharn (3) in the popularity contest. Malkavian (2), Aragorn (2), Luke (2) and Abstain (2) are also quite popular, but not popular enough. It also seems that no one really likes: Kilus (1), (fake) Grim (1), Jebus (1), Gus (1), Dove (1), Elissar (1), WaterGirl (1), The Commissar (1) and Ozrat (1). **The Heaviest burden of intellect is carried by... Kharn! (14)** Murdoch (3) tries his best to not look like a fool in the shadow of Kharns intellect, and manages enough to snatch second place. Gerko (1), Yamu (1), Ozrat (1), Kilus (1), Abstain (1), Sander (1), Fusion (1) and Ratty (1) are considered as fairly dumb. **The Lightest burden of intellect is carried by... Kilus! (6)** Jebus (4) follows closely, confused about what's going on. Sander (2) has no reason to be proud of his third place together with Baboon (2) and eom (2). Elissar (1), WaterGirl (1), (fake) Grim (1), Paladin Solo (1), CCR (1), Abstain (1), The Psychopathic Pollock (1), Malkavian (1) and Ozrat (1) are totally not crunk in the head. **The member of the Best opinions is... Kharn!(8)** Malkavian (2), Luke (2), Kilus (2) Ratty (2) and Abstain (2) finish second. Pope Viper (1), Sander (1), The Commissar (1), Paladin Solo (1), Baboon (1), Calculon (1) and Marek (1) share third place with one vote ach. **The Orderites with the Best taste in music are... Aragorn (5) and Malkavian!(5)** Abstain (3) Finishes second. Mad Dog (2) and Luke (2) have no idea what they're doing at third place seeing as how Malkavian likes Eminem. Wooz (1), Scotty the Great (1), Mohrg (1), Dove (1), Gerko (1), Jebus (1) and Tone (1) got once vote each. **The Orderite with the Best taste in movies is... Kharn! (9)** Malkavian (6) finds out to his dismay that his taste is inferior. Abstain (5) has no idea why he/she/it keeps getting to many votes. Kilus (2) and The Commissar (2) finishes fourth (do they have VCRs in Russia?) And Dove (1) apparantly got a sympathy vote from someone. **The Orderites bearing the coolest nicks are... Malkavian(3), Azure Stone (3), Fusion (3) and Ozrat (3)!** Dove (2), Kilus (2) and Abstain (2) also have pretty cool names. Ratty (1), CCR (1), Calculon (1), Lauren (1), Nuke77 (1), Wooz (1) and Kharn (1) ended up last (and remember that it's far more embarassing to only get one vote than no vote at all). **The member with the Coolest Avatar is... Watergirl! (4)** Abstain (3) takes a second place. Marek (2), Malkavian (2), Jebus (2), Wooz (2) finish third. Ratty (1), Gus (1), Skenvoy (1), Azure Stone (1), eom (1), Kilus (1), Mad Dog (1), Ozrat (1), Elissar (1) and Jebus (1) also have pretty cool avs. **The Member with the Coolest sig is... Malkavian! (6)!** Abstain (5) takes a strong second place. Luke (3) finishes proudly at third. eom (2) and Lauren (2) finished fourth, suckers. Kharn (1), Azure Stone (1), Mohrg (1), Kilus (1), Marek (1), Gus (1), Kotario (1) got one vote each. **The Best nOOb of the** Order **is...** **The Commissar****! (7)!** Marek (4), Calculon (4) and Abstain (4) finish at second. Jebus (2) takes a weak third. Malkavian (1), Kharn (1), Murdoch (1) and Baboon (1) are wished better luck in the noob-contest next year. **The Orderite posting the Funniest spam is... our champion Kilus! (11)!** Azure Stone (2), Ratty (2), eom (2), Wooz (2), Lauren (2) and Abstain (2) share second place. Jebus (1) and Ozrat (1) at third. **The Orderite posting the Most boring spam is... our champion Kilus! (5)** Abstain (4) snatches the second place. Baboon! (3) and CCR (3) take the third place. eom (2), Sander (2), Ratty (1), Mad Dog (1), Ozrat (1), Bradylama (1), Lauren (1), and Kotario (1) finish at fourth. **The member who obviously Masturbates most is... Who could have known: Kotario! (6)** Jebus (4), Kilus (4) also shake hands with their best friends a little too often, but not often enough to get any award. CCR (3) and Ratty (3) are pretty frequent fappers as well. Mad Dog (1), Tone Capone (1), Malkavian (1), Abstain (1) and Ozrat (1) got one vote each. **The member who is suspected to be a Closet Sneeze Fetishist is... Kotario! (6)** Luke (3) was also a pretty popular pick at second place. Wooz (2), Kilus (2) and Dove (2) got two votes each. Some stray votes ended up on Malkavian (1), CCR (1), Azure (1), Paladin Solo (1), Sander (1), WaterGirl (1), Mad Dog (1), Strider (1), Ratty (1) and Ozrat (1). **The member most likely to get Clogged and Die a Virgin is... CCR! (7)** Kilus (5) takes second place. Kotario (3) is probably going to die a virgin, but he's pretty safe from getting clogged and didn't have what it took. Sander (2), Jebus (2) and Abstain (2) got two votes each. Other mommas-boys include, but are not limited to: Calculon (1), Lauren (1), Marek (1) and Malkavian (1). **The Member who is most likley to Take over the World is... Ratty! (8)** Kilus (4) has only half as good chances. Lauren (2) has only 25% of the chances Ratty has. With a mere 12,5%, Tone Capone (1), Murdoch (1), Kharn (1), Calculon (1), Sander (1), Abstain (1), Ozrat (1), Azure (1), Kotario (1), Fusion (1) and Luke (1) also have fairly good chances considering the challenge. **And now, for the moment you have all been waiting for, the venerable Parrot Rank of the Year Award goes to... Abstain! (7) and Jebus! (7).** Congratulations - the special rank will hopefully be delivered as soon as an Admin reads this, and will last for no less than one month to the second. Baboon (3) and Tone Capone (3) shares a mediocre third place, but didn't reach all the way. Other aspirants were Sander (1), Kilus (1), Luke (1), Ozrat (1) and the wild card Henri Léon Lebesgue (1).